


Last Call

by Nax2056



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally hurt Grimlock, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: Earth has long been a war zone, but the Autobot’s last push has begun. Prowl Jazz and Arcee lead a crucial mission to help win the war.
Relationships: Arcee/Windblade (Transformers), First Aid/Red Alert (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 1





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This story uses IDW designs (which are mostly G1 designs anyway!) I hope you enjoy! This is the main story! Chapter 2 is basically an epilogue

Inside the walled Autobot City, in the former City of New York. Prowl had to stifle a sigh as he walked alongside Arcee and Jazz, the three of them walking towards the hanger bay. Where they had their transport towards the battlefield. Prowl even without being a devout follower of Primus, gave a soft prayer to the god. Hoping that they would win in the end. 

35 minutes earlier.   
Prowl activated the holographic view screen in the briefing room, Jazz and Arcee standing beside him. He looked around at the prominent faces in the room, Grimlock, First Aid, Getaway, Air Raid. Amongst the other few members of the party. Prowl started to speak. “All right everyone, you know today’s the day. Optimus Prime is launching the fleet’s to take new Kaon. Some of you may be wondering why you were held back for this assignment. Well I’ll tell you. Scouting work done by Bumblebee has shown that there is a base just south of New Kaon, run by Starscream and is where most of the air support for New Kaon is, as well as supplies that would prove deadly if they make it New Kaon. Luckily, we have a spy on the inside who’s given us the plans for the base. We need to take out that base, and Omega Supreme is going to help us do it. We will launch in 30 minutes. Get ready for hell Autobots.” 

15 minutes later. 

Arcee walked alone towards the hangar bay, quickly checking the stock of weapons she had brought along with her. Plasma swords, check. Full auto energy blasters, check. Grenades, check. A backup neutron assault rifle. When Windblade approached her, quickly grabbing her by the hands and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hey Cee! I know we don’t have a lot of time but uh, stay safe all right?” Arcee could only laugh grimly as she planted a kiss to Windblades cheek in return. “You stay safe too, and kick some ass in New Kaon while you’re at it! We’ll meet up later!” “Course Cee! Hey, send Starscream my regards.” Arcee could only smirk. “Oh, i’ll send him much more than your regards.” 

15 minutes later 

As Prowl and Jazz loaded up onto the transport, each getting into the pilot and copilot seat respectfully. Jazz looked over to Prowl, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. Leading his Conjunx know that he was there for him. Over the bond, Prowl quickly sent the emotion of gratitude. Before quickly giving the all clear to Omega Supreme, as First Aid was the last to board, after saying goodbye to his own Conjunx Red Alert and giving her one last hug. They were soon in the air, flying amongst the grey clouds with the Omega Sentinel. Jazz looked at Prowl with his best smile. “Hey, we got this Prowl!” “I know we do, we have you after all.” Jazz only laughed as he looked at him “And we have you. So that’s a big plus.” 

20 minutes later 

Inside the CIC of the New Kaon supplementary base. Starscream sighed as he sat in his command chair, waiting for something to happen in this stupid war. They had already gotten word that the Autobots were incoming to New Kaon. Meaning normally Starscream would be heading to supplement the defensive positions at New Kaon, but the Air Commander was staying put to launch a pincer attack on the Autobots. He already had two full transports of military supplies, that was when he got a communication from his top intelligence operative. Operator, he looked to Ramjet. “On screen! Now!” Soon enough, Operators image appeared holographically. She began to speak “Starscream,bad news. There’s an Autobot force headed towards you. Buckle up.” She soon hang up, apparently having better things to do then talk to him. He stood up with a large scoff. “Get me Onslaught!” Soon enough, the holographic image of the chief tactical advisor to Megatron appeared.   
“Starscream, what the pit do you want.” The red and blue mech spoke up. “I would like reinforcements. There is an Autobot force headed directly for us. And since you’re practically Megatrons Second in command since Soundwave died, I thought I could ask you.” The tactical advisor had to stifel a laugh. “We have our hands full. If you can repel them, get your aft over here. If not, it was horrible working with you Starscream.” Before the air commander could even respond there was a loud explosion as part of the CIC nearly irrupted in flames. Immediately taking the communications channel out. Then an even louder explosion as even more flames begin to sprout. Starscream swore under his breath. Running of the CIC he screamed out to the staff “Battle stations now!!” 

This, was the first fun Grimlock had in a long while. As he used his sword to slice and dice through the helpless hordes of enemy soldiers. Before quickly ripping two in half. Before ripping one others head off. He let out a dramatic roar as he pulled out his missile launcher, unleashing hell on the approaching seekers. Ever since the rest of Dinobots died. Grimlock had been alone and sad, but now. Today. He was having so much fun, as he saw two spider tanks begin to approach. He smiled as he ran forward, dodging blasts from the enemy tank, as he picked up the first one with his bare hands and slammed it onto the body of the second with a ferocious roar. 

Meanwhile on the other end of the battlefield, while Omega Supreme delivered large scale damage to the supplementary base, Prowl was finding his way to a different objective. He had found his way inside the base with Tracks, and using his powerful lance was cutting his way towards the data centre for the base. He looked to Tracks with a smile. “In with me Tracks.” “Aye sir! I’m with you.” As Prowl kicked down the door into the data center. Dirge was the only remaining bot left in the room, on his knees already. Clearly begging for his life, Prowl began to walk towards the mech. Only for Tracks to walk ahead of him. “Hey, it Dirge right? I’m not gonna kill you if you surrender.” “Oh...that’s good.” Quickly Dirge fired a shot from his Null Ray into Track’s spark, as Prowl’s lance quickly stabbed the blue seeker though the head. Nova Storm quickly emerged from behind cover, opening fire on Prowl. Only for Prowl to roll forwards and quickly execute the seeker with a single shot from his gun. Before quickly sitting down at the main chair in the data centre to get right to work on downloading the data contained within the files. 

First Aid was a medic, he had seen death before, even then. The brutality being shown by Grimlock was insane, as he effortlessly cut though the hordes with his sword. His entire body caked in Energon, as Ramjet flew in. Going for a blast to the dinobots eye, only to be cut in two lengthwise. First Aid had to sigh as he look into the eyes of his dying patient, Cliffjumper. As the mech slowly faded away. First Aid sighed, as he looked at Cosmos and Smokescreens dead bodies. As one of the mechs who was defending him alongside Getaway. Huffer, was brutally gunned down by the incoming Acid Storm. First Aid sighed, as he picked up Cliffjumpers path blaster and unloaded into the seeker, killing him. Before taking out a few more Before taking out a few more enemy soldiers. 

As Jazz and Arcce stood over the dead body of Ion Storm, the last line of defence before they reached Starscream in the weapons room. Arcee pulled her plasma sword out of his body. Before kicking open the door with a smile as she saw Starscream, and Thundercracker standing alone in the room. Starscream holding some kind of device. As Jazz aimed his rifle at the seeker air commander. He raised a finger. “Uh uh uh! Don’t make another step Autobots. I can blow up the entire base if you don’t surrender.” Jazz continued to aim at the mech. “And what does that accomplish? You’re already losing this fight? Screamer?” “Ah! But I can take out with you out with me! Won’t that he fun?”   
Thundercracker grew conflicted as he looked at Starscream, before stabbing him in the back with a knife. Arcee and Jazz smiled, as he dropped the detonator. Turning around to try and punch Thundercracker. Only for Jazz to shoot him clean in the back. As he drops to his knees he lets out a gasp. Arcee moving slowly behind him. “See you in the pit.” She said, as she beheads Starscream from behind.


End file.
